独りじゃない
by mysticahime
Summary: —setidaknya, selama bocah detektif itu masih bernapas, ia tidak akan sendirian.


_Anata no teikoku to , sora no byuu o mitsu meteimasu_

_Karafuru na sekai anata na shide sou desu_

_Sore o kanji rutoki, anata wa__—_

X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X  
><strong>—<strong>**Hitori Janai**

A ShinShiho/CoAi fanfiction by **mysticahime**

Meitantei Conan © Aoyama Gosho  
>Inspired from <strong>You'll never walk alone<strong> by **Shoojo**

X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X

Kosong.

Sejauh matanya memandang, yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah kekosongan. Kehampaan. Kegelapan. Selebar apa pun Shiho berusaha membuka kedua matanya, yang Shiho lihat hanyalah dimensi tak berujung.

Shiho sendiri. Shiho tak kasatmata. Shiho tak dipedulikan.

Berulang kali Shiho meminta kepada Dia—bila di dunia ini memang ada—minta agar Shiho mati saja. Setidaknya, kematian memang dirancang untuk menjadi seorang diri saja. Jadi bagi Shiho tak akan ada bedanya antara hidup dan mati.

Shiho sendiri. Shiho memang selalu sendiri.

Dunia selalu berputar, dunia tak pernah statis di tempatnya dari waktu ke waktu. Dunia penuh gradasi warna dan emosi. Dunia dinamis. Dunia tanpa diri Shiho di tengah-tengahnya.

Mungkin sebenarnya Shiho berada di tengah dunia itu, hanya saja tak ada yang menyadari eksistensi Shiho di dalamnya.

Shiho sendiri, tak peduli betapa pun kerasnya Shiho berusaha.

Shiho merangkak. Shiho merayap. Shiho bergerak. Shiho berharap dunia mengetahui bahwa Shiho hidup, bernapas dengan setiap pertikel oksigen yang bisa dihirupnya. Shiho berpikir, menelan setiap kegetirannya ketika harus membunuh orang yang menjadi kelinci percobaan bagi setiap penemuannya.

Tetapi Shiho tetap seorang diri.

Shiho sadar, dalam dunia yang dipenuhi warna-warni ini, hanya Shiho-lah yang berwarna hitam. Atau merah. Atau keduanya.

Yang jelas, Shiho tidak berwarna putih.

.

_Tabun anata dake de ate mo, shinu darou kibou no kachi ga nai seikatsu o shiteimasu_

_Sukoshii zutsu, kuriipu, seimei no sonzai o hyoujishi you to suru kurouru_

.

Shiho bukanlah sosok sempurna yang hidup dengan melakukan kebaikan dan keajaiban. Di mata Shiho, kebaikan bukanlah hal yang mampu diberikannya.

Shiho hitam. Shiho kotor. Shiho identik dengan kejahatan. Shiho adalah perwujudan nyata yang harus dilupakan.

Kedua tangan Shiho sudah dipenuhi aneka dosa akan pembunuhan yang pernah ia lakukan, suka maupun tidak suka. Bukan kemauan Shiho untuk menjadi seorang pendosa, tetapi takdirlah yang menyeret Shiho ke dalam kubangan dosa.

Shiho beruntung, Shiho tahu itu.

Beruntung bukan karena kehidupannya sesempurna puteri-puteri dalam negeri dongeng. Kenyataan yang Shiho jalani adalah jalanan setapak tanpa ujung, dengan jurang di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Shiho tidak meminta pada Dia agar hidup Shiho dijadikan dunia fantasi, Shiho hanya ingin tidak sendirian lagi di dunia ini.

Shiho beruntung karena Shiho dikaruniai kemampuan intelejensia yang begitu tinggi. Shiho beruntung karena dengan kecerdasannya itu Shiho bisa menciptakan beraneka macam obat yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh manusia. Shiho beruntung karena diakui oleh organisasi, dijadikan salah satu ujung tombak oleh mereka.

Shiho _pikir_ Shiho beruntung.

Shiho tidak beruntung.

Shiho adalah kesialan, karena keberadaan Shiho, jalan hidup seseorang harus berubah selamanya.

Shiho menghancurkan kehidupan orang itu. Shiho menjauhkan orang itu dari kekasih yang mencintainya. Obat yang dibuat Shiho mengakibatkan orang itu harus menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari dunia. Obat yang dibuat Shiho membuat kebohongan kerap meluncur dari bibir orang itu.

Shiho jahat. Shiho tak pantas berbahagia.

.

_Nani mo chuui o warau , anata wa sore no youni kanji ru_

_Kan __kousu dake desu_

.

Shiho memandang cermin, bertanya-tanya. Pantulan yang balas memandang Shiho adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut kemerahan yang menatap kosong kepada dunia.

"_Siapa sebenarnya kamu...?"_

Sudah berulang kali Shiho menanyakan hal yang sama pada sosok gadis kecil di balik sana. Menatap kedua matanya yang balas menatap matanya tanpa jiwa.

Itu dirinya. Itu Shiho.

"_Di sini bukan tempatmu..."_

Ya, benar.

Bahkan ketika berbicara normal saja Shiho masih menggaungkan kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Seorang pengkhianat tak akan punya tempat..."_

Shiho pengkhianat. Shiho tak punya tempat di dunia ini.

Shiho tahu. Shiho mengerti. Mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Shiho tak akan punya tempat untuk menyembunyikan diri. Sepandai-pandainya Shiho bersembunyi di balik dunia, tetap saja suatu hari Shiho akan tertangkap.

Lalu, Shiho akan sendiri lagi.

Shiho tak mau sendiri lagi.

Shiho benci sendiri.

Sayangnya, sendiri adalah takdir Shiho. Takdir sebagai pendosa. Takdir karena telah mengoyak garis kehidupan seseorang—banyak orang.

Apakah Shiho melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang bernama kenyataan?

Apakah Shiho melarikan diri dari untaian kenyataan yang bernama takdir?

.

_Made no tokoro, tooku hanare taga, dareka ga tsuneni kitai, anata no koufuku_

_Tabun anata no kizu iteinai dake_

_Dakara, oboete iru..._

.

Mungkin Shiho harus menghilang dari dunia ini. Sendiri. Terpencil. Lalu mati.

Mati. Setidaknya itu akan lebih mudah daripada terus berlari. Shiho sudah tidak mau berlari. Bukan karena lelah. Shiho tidak lelah, seumur hidup Shiho habiskan dengan lari dari angan-angannya.

Shiho berhenti berlari karena—

—lari itu menyakitkan.

"_Jangan lari, Ai__—__"_

Suara itu kembali menggaung dalam gendang telinga Shiho. Alam bawah sadar Shiho memutarnya berulang-ulang. Tanpa diminta, kata-kata itu selalu mengikuti setiap langkahnya, setiap gerakannya, setiap tindakannya.

"—_jangan lari... dari takdirmu sendiri."_

Shiho terdiam.

Menangis.

Menjerit.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa mendengar Shiho.

Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Shiho? Kenapa kau masih memerhatikan Shiho? Bukankah Shiho yang menghancurkan kehidupanmu? Bukankah Shiho yang membuat takdirmu berbelit?

Bukankah seharusnya... kau membenci Shiho?

"_Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"_

Eh?

Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kau masih berada di sana dan bukannya meninggalkan Shiho?

Bukankah seharusnya Shiho sendiri? Bukankah selama ini Shiho sendiri? Bukankah Shiho selalu ditinggalkan seorang diri pada akhirnya?

...bukankah karena itu... wajar bila kau membenci Shiho?

"_Jangan khawatir..."_

Shiho memejamkan mata, merapatkan kedua tangannya pada telinga. Shiho tidak ingin mendengar. Shiho tak ingin kembali dibohongi.

Terakhir kali mendengar kata-kata itu, Shiho kembali sendiri. Ditinggalkan. Menangis.

Tuhan. Apa Shiho memang terlahir untuk sendirian? Apa Kau tidak bisa mengubah garis takdir Shiho menjadi menanjak ke atas?

"—_aku akan melindungimu."_

Apakah kata-kata itu hanya ilusi? Apa Shiho hanya bermimpi? Atau memang itulah kenyataannya?

Bila kata-kata itu bisa diwujudkan ke dalam realita... bisakah Shiho kembali berekspektasi?

.

_Oboete iru..._

.

"Hei, Ai... Ayumi tertidur."

Dalam gelap, Shiho bisa mendengar suaranya memanggil nama Shiho—_nama yang Shiho buat untuk menyembunyikan diri_. Tanpa menoleh, Shiho tersenyum.

Bukan, bukan senyuman getir ataupun skeptis seperti yang biasa diperlihatkannya kepada dunia. Kali ini senyuman tipis, entah apa, hanya Shiho sendiri yang tahu.

"Tukar bangku, dong. Aku mau ke toilet..."

Shiho terdiam.

Memangnya Shiho akan melepaskannya begitu saja?

Setelah bertahun-tahun sendirian, apa Shiho mau membiarkan satu-satunya orang yang peduli kepadanya pergi?

Tentu saja tidak.

Pergi bukan berarti ada kepastian bahwa orang itu akan kembali. Pergi bisa saja berarti orang itu meninggalkannya. Pergi bisa saja berarti... Shiho akan sendirian lagi.

Tidak kentara, Shiho menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kecil di sebelahnya. Shiho memejamkan kedua matanya, berpura-pura larut dalam tidur.

"Eh?"

Shiho bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya. Shiho bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Shiho bisa mendengar suaranya dalam kegelapan ini. Shiho tak mau membuka mata. Seandainya ini hanya mimpi, Shiho tak mau cepat-cepat terbangun dan kembali menghadapi kenyataan.

Seandainya ini hanya mimpi, Shiho hanya mau menikmatinya.

Setidaknya sebentar lagi, sampai film ini selesai diputar di layar lebar.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya, Shiho bisa bersandar.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya, Shiho tidak sendiri.

—dan entah mengapa Shiho yakin bahwa untuk seterusnya Shiho tidak akan sendirian lagi. Setidaknya selama bocah detektif itu masih mengembuskan napas.

.

_**...Hitori janainda**_

_You're not alone_

_[You'll never walk alone]_

.

**-FIN-**

.

Sedikit **ABA**: dialog-dialog itu semuanya murni dari _manga_ aslinya, hanya cara penulisannya yang dipisah-pisah. Diambil dari volume 23, 27, 29, 32, 34.

Kalimat terakhirnya mendapat inspirasi dari _fanfic_ milik **Shoojo** dengan judul sama seperti kalimat itu. Kalimat slogan klub Manchester United yang mendunia XD

Hanya sepenggal _fanfic_ pendek untuk meramaikan _pairing_ ShinShiho/CoAi, _fanfic_ yang kualitasnya belum seberapa.

Dipersembahkan khusus buat semua yang menyukai _pairing_ ini :)

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime**

**Bandung, 22122011, 14.31**


End file.
